Forbidden Fruit
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil recruiting Nivana


**Short Story: Forbidden fruit**

 **Part 1: The beginning**

 **Greece, 1 month after exile**

I am walking down the street with Yin. We are look around for information on a key target. "Are you sure this rumor is true?" Yin asks.

"Does it really matter at this point?" I ask. "I am not really after her though. I am more interested in if she has a daughter. If she does I will make the daughter my queen."

"I still can't believe they let you steal them," he says.

"As long as I don't go against them I doubt they really care in the end," I say. We stop and go into a library. I walk down the isles look at the books.

"What are you looking for?" he asks. "We won't find any information here. It's likely a secret."

"I am not looking for that information," I say. "I am look for the map books." I find the books I am looking for and open them all up. I flip through the maps and compare everything.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Its called map comparison," I say. "Each one of these maps was created at different points in time to show the changes that happened. I am looking for a specific spot." I smile. "Found the area." I move onto the next book and open it up to the same area. "No changes yet." I continue to open up more to the same spot. "There we go. I found it."

"What?" he asks and walks up. I point to the area.

"There is something there," I say. "There are roads that lead to no where. It seems there is a house there protected by magic but just the house."

"How can you be sure?" he asks. I place down a satellite photo the same zone.

"This is how," I say. "There is a car appearing out of no where."

"You are scary sometimes," he says. "Well let's go then." I nod and I put the map books back where I found them. We head outside and walk down the street. "How do you plan to get us there?"

"I am going to rent a car," I say. "I can't really teleport there with the protective magic." I stop and look around. "Someone is watching us." We run into an alley. "Lets get out of here." he nods and we teleport out of the city. We arrive in a forest and get into the trees. We look around. A man walks out from behind a tree. We watch as he raises his arms up like he is surrendering.

"Look I just want to talk," he says.

"Talk about what?" I ask.

"The place you found," he says. "That is my house." I look over at Yin. He shakes his head. I jump down from the tree and appear behind him.

"I am listening," I say.

"Interesting," he says. "In video game terms what you did was a blink correct?" I sigh. "I am right good. Anyway, I noticed how you used maps to find the house. That is very cleaver. Looks like I will need to improve the barrier. My wife will not be happy about this."

"You are a magician," I say. "Only magicians know how to analyze magic like I can. The woman who fought Zeus married a strong magician. Your children must be scary powerful." He laughs.

"Who says we have children," he says.

"Rumors are powerful things," I say. I watch as Yin walks out of the shadows. "I am Cartil. That is my best friend Yin." Yin bows.

"Cartil this is very risky," Yin says. "We have no idea if he is telling the truth."

"He is," I say. "Though I suspect he could have stopped my spell if he wanted. I don't mind using magic outside of battle."

"So a close combat fighter," he says. "My wife might like you." he chuckles. "My name is Quinton." I walk around him so I can face him face to face.

"I know of you," I say. "A descendant of the magician Merlin who helped King Arthur, You are a man who needs to be respected." I turn to Yin. "Do you understand now?" He nods then looks away. "Forgive him. I am still training him to look for all outcomes." I turn back to Quinton. "Anyway, can you please take us to your home?"

"I don't really have a choice in the matter," he says. "Everyone gather close." Yin walks up and we teleport away. We arrive in a field next to a huge house. I smile and Yin is in shock. "Welcome to my house."

"It's amazing," Yin says.

"I love the look," I say. "My childhood home is bigger though."

"Blow to the ego," he says. "Come my wife will be in the garden." We follow him as he walks up to the gate. The gate opens and we walk up to the house. I stop and look around. They stop and look at me. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can feel the chi and magic flowing here," I say. "It is very amazing."

"So you can read chi?" he says.

"Kind of," I say. "I only can use chi as radar and to sense changes in it."

"You are interesting Cartil," he says. "I am curious on what you are hiding."

"You will see soon enough," I say. We continue walking. We go into the house. He gets an update from his butler then we continue to the garden. As we get closer we can hear yelling.

"Looks like my wife did it again," he says. "She set up our daughter on another failed date. This will be bad but we have already gotten this far." We walk to the center of the garden.

"How could you mother?" i hear the daughter say. "I told you to stop interfering with my private life."

"I can't do that my daughter," I hear the wife say. "Besides it was that bad was it?"

"Yes it was that bad," the daughter says. "Just stop being you." She notices us. "Daddy you are back." she runs up and hugs him. "Mother is being mean again."

"I am being a mother who wants her daughter to find a good man," the wife says. "So who are they?" I step forward and bow.

"I am Cartil," I say. I turn to Yin. "This is my best friend Yin." I look back to the wife. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"I am Trifae," she says. "This is my daughter Nivana." I turn and bow to the daughter.

"It is nice to meet you both," I say.

"Well please sit down," Trifae says. We sit down and I suddenly feel nervous.

"Can I go now?" Nivana asks.

"Sorry to interrupt," I say. "I would like you to stay. I am actually here to talk to your mother about you." I hear her sigh and she sits down.

"So you are here to talk to my about my daughter," Trifae says. "Why?"

"I want to recruit her for my team," I say.

"What does this team of yours do?" she asks.

"Help people around the world," I say. "We also try to change things for the better." She crosses her arms. "You are sizing me up aren't you?" I smirk. I stand up and walk over to Nivana. "I should apologize, since this includes you. I would like your opinion."

"Anything to get away from my mother," she says.

"I have a feeling it won't be so easy," I say. I turn to Trifae. "I am correct. You want to test my resolve as a mother should." I smirk and hold my hand out to the side. A summoning circle appears and a handle slides out. I grab the handle and pull out a sword. "Yin get to a safer area." He nods goes with Quinton and Nivana. "The woman who fought Zeus, come test Me." she smiles and move away the table. She dashes forward and comes at me with a punch. I raise my sword and block. I am sent flying backwards. I flip in the air land on my feet. I slide backwards. I smirk. She dashes forward again. I jump to the side and swing my sword. She blocks with her hand.

"You are kind of slow," she says. I laugh. I pull my sword back and swing again. She goes to block again but angle the sword slightly and it connects. She jumps back and looks at her hand. "You aren't that slow then." I smile.

"Speed is my specialty," I say and dash forward. I swing my sword at her and she dodges. She quickly moves around and goes to punch me. Her fist is engulfed in flames. She is using chi to manipulate magic. I block her attack with my sword. I jump back and look at my sword. "Hey Quinton, you said no one can see inside this barrier? Also that no one can sense aura from the outside right?"

"That is correct," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cartil, do you really plan on using that?" Yin asks. "Are you crazy?"

"Have more faith in my Yin," I say with a smile. I close my eyes and focus. My whole body is engulfed in crimson aura. I open my eyes and disappear.

"Where did he go?" Quinton asks.

"Up here," I say. Everyone looks up to me. I am in the sky with my 4 devil wings out. My hair has turned crimson and my eyes are blue. My sword is engulfed in the power of destruction.

"He is a devil," Quinton says. "This is interesting. This aura is very similar to the Gremory family."

"Well the secret is out of the bag," Yin says with a sigh. "This is Cartil Gremory; he is my best friend and master. I am his Knight."

"You sure gave that up easily Yin," I say.

"You were going to do it anyway," he says.

"True," I say and turn to Trifae. "Yes I am a devil but that is not what you care about." I smirk. "This is a test to see if I am worthy of protecting your daughter." I disappear and appear behind her. She looks back at me. "Let's finish this." I swing my sword. She spins and blocks with her leg. The magic she used shatters but she takes no damage. I jump back and slice sending out a wave of destruction. She dodges it and comes at me from the side. I block her attack with my hand. She smiles. I smirk as red lightning arcs from my hand into her body. She screams and jumps back.

"That was unexpected," she says. "You are skilled for a young one." I sigh. I raise my sword into the hair and the aura of destruction intensifies. Shock appears on her face as she senses the aura coming from the sword. "Are you insane?" I smirk and swing my sword down sending out a huge wave of destruction. I quickly spin and block her attack.

"Cleaver," I say. "You managed to dodge it. Your speed is amazing." I punch her in the chest with my fist. She jumps back. "Quinton you may need to improve the barrier." I look at my sword and notice a crack. "It seems you have reached your limits." My sword disappears from my hand. I look at her. I smile and dash forward. I punch at her with my fist and she blocks it with her arm. Huge shockwaves are sent out from the impact. I grab her arm with my other hand and throw her into the hair. I focus the power of destruction into my right fist and jump into the air after her. She notices my attack and tries to spin to dodge it. She does not completely get out of the way and I graze her side.

"He is kind of scary," Quinton says. "He seems to focus on his close combat a lot. That red lightning is interesting."

"He knows more magic," Yin says. "He just prefers close combat."

"What kind of magic does he know?" he asks.

"Mostly utility magic," Yin says. "He does know a lot of forbidden magic as well. If this battle goes any longer you might see it."

"Fascinating," he says.

"I have a question," Nivana says. "What kind of man is Cartil?"

"He is someone who won't give up," Yin says. "He wants to change things. He wants to protect. Everyone should have a bright future is what he said to me once. We will fight so others have a future." I slam into the ground and look at Trifae. I cough up blood.

"Well it looks like you got more serious maybe I should as well," I say and stand up. "Quinton strengthen the barrier." I take a deep breathe and focus on my aura. I begin to emit holy energy.

"Are you insane?" Yin asks. "You can't use that power yet. You haven't mastered it enough so it won't kill you."

"To hold back any longer is an insult to this woman," I say. Crimson light shots out of the carter I am standing in. I jump into the sky and wait as the light fades. "I need to prove to her that I am willing to do anything for peace." The light fades and everyone looks at me. I smirk and 4 crimson angel wings appear from my back. I cross my arms.

"What are you?" Quinton asks in amazement.

"I am a devil who was born with the powers of God from the bible," I say. "Not much else to say." I uncross my arms and point a finger at Trifae. I shot out of beam of light. She dodges it and jumps at me. She punches at me and I block with my own fist. She spins around and kicks me in the face. I disappear and appear back on the ground. I raise my hand up into the air and holy chains shoot up into the air. They warp around her legs. I drop my arm and the chains yank her into the ground.

I jump back as she comes from the dust. I smile and fire a beam of light at her. She knocks it away and glare at her. I look at the ground where she is about to step and create a magic circle. She steps on it and it explodes. I jump into wall that is in the garden. "Very cleaver," she says. "So do you only focus on magic when you are in that state?" I laugh.

"Not really," I say. "I can't use my fists in this form. It's only magic or using of a sword. Since my sword is broken I am just using magic. Speaking of magic." She launches a magic attack at me. I tilt my head a barrier covers me and blocks the attack. "Using your fist to increase the momentum of the magic, I am impressed. Your use of chi to control the magic is very interesting." The dust settles and I look away.

"What is wrong?" she asks.

"Your clothes," I say. "Your boobs are showing." She laughs. She rips a cloth and wraps it around her chest.

"Better?" she asks. I look at her and nod. "I have another question. Since holy light is pretty much poison to devils how does it affect you?" I look away.

"It's a double edges sword," I say. "I get wonderful boost in power but the price is it attacks my body. My own power kills me." I suddenly feel an intense amount of pain and fall to my knees. "Crap." I fall off the wall. I look at my own blood flow out and I hear food steps come to me. Everything goes black.

 **Part 2: Forbidden Fruit**

 **The Mansion Days later**

I wake up and sit up. I look around the room. It's a room that seems like it should belong in the hospital but when I look outside I am still at the mansion. I look at my right hand its shaking. I sigh. "I pushed myself to far again," I say. "I really need to figure out how for that power to not backlash on me.

"You are a reckless child," Trifae says as she walks into the room. She closes the door then comes to sit down next to me. "Reckless but I can see the compassion in you. I approve of you. Now you just need to win over my daughter." She says and stands up. "Nivana and you could make beautiful children." I turn away and blush. "I sense pain with in you."

"I was exiled," I say. "My true identity had to be hidden because of my power from God. I ended up telling the truth to someone close to me." I look down and sigh. "She was taken from me."

"Your wife?" She asks and I look at her in shock. "I can see your ring. Even if you use magic to hide it I can still see it. I still approve of you." She walks over to the door and opens it. She looks back at me. "Good luck Cartil." She turns to leave. "Hello daughter, have you come to speak to him?" she nods. "Have a nice chat." Trifae leaves and Nivana walks over to me. She sits down.

"So you are a devil," she says and I laugh. She glares at me.

"Yes," I say.

"You came from me?" she asks and I nod. "Why did you come for me?"

"You are the daughter of 2 power people," I say. "I believe you have a strength that can help my cause. To bring peace to the world and make sure everyone has a future."

"So you just came for that," she says and looks down.

"Do you want to help others?" I ask. She looks up me.

"Yes," she says.

"Do you want to stop the fighting and bring a bright future?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"Do you have a dream?" I ask. "Do you want to follow that dream?" she looks at me in shock.

"I have a dream," she says. "I want to travel the world and I want to help people."

"A noble dream," I say. "There is more to it than that." I smile. "You can tell me more whenever you want. If you join me then you can travel the world." I stand up.

"Should you be moving already?" she asks.

"I am fine," I say and walk over to door.

"Your clothes," she says. I place my hand on my chest and new clothes appear on me.

"Perks of devil powers," I say. "Just remember I can help you." I leave the room.

 **Part 2.5: Hours later at the gate**

"So you are leaving?" Trifae asks.

"Sadly yes," I say. "I did what I needed to do. It was a nice visit thank you. I will be back one of these days. I want to make a pact with Quinton."

"It's a shame he already left," she says. I nod and turn away. Yin bows and turns away. We start to leave.

"Wait," Nivana yells as she runs up. We stop and look at her. She looks down blushing. "I want to go with you." I smile as I reach into my pocket and pull out my Queen Piece. I explain everything to Trifae and Nivana.

"Still want to come?" I ask Nivana. She nods and I smile. I do the ritual. We turn to leave. "Say Nivana."

"Yes what is it?" she asks.

"You look pretty," I say and she blushes again. "Want to go on a date sometime?" she turns away.

"It hasn't been 10 minutes yet and you are already hitting on her," Yin says with a sigh.

"What?" I say. We walk to the field. We turn to the mansion.

"Cartil?" Nivana says. I look at her. "Yes, I will go on a date with you." I turn back to the mansion and wink. We teleport away from the mansion waving.

 **Part 3: Forbidden Fruit II**

 **Cartil's House, weeks later**

I have returned with Nivana after one of our dates. She has gone to the bath and I have gone to the roof. I am looking at everything. "This is a risk being in the same town as Rias but I don't care," I say to myself.

"Who is Rias?" Nivana asks as she walks up next to me.

"I thought you were taking a bath," I say.

"I will but answer the question," she says.

"My sister," I say. "My brother is the devil Sirzechs Lucifer." I look down. "I have another dream, it's a selfish one. I want to be able to be myself. I want to stop hiding who I am from the world." She grabs my hand and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You are not the only one with a selfish dream," she says. "I got mine. I have you. My actual dream is, from what you told me I want to help the children in the underworld."

"I know someone who might like you then," I say. "Her name is Sona and I will introduce you to her at some point."

"Cartil," she says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Thank you for taking me away," she says. I look at her with a smile.

"We will change the world together," I say. It makes sense that would be her dream. She did stop to help some children on our date.

 **Part 3.5: Gremory Residence, A week later**

I have snuck back home and I am standing in my old room. I look around and sigh. "Change is coming," I say. "Soon enough the truth will come out. I touch my forehead and smile. The beast Trihexa is coming." I walk out of the room. I look down both halls and run over to the window. I break the window and jump out of house. I run to the tree line and look back. "Everything is falling into place." I teleport away.

I arrive at an overlook of the city and smile. "Are you ready to go now?" Yin asks.

"Yes," I say. "We will begin to prepare for the upcoming war now. We will aid the factions in secret even more than before."

"Are you sure the beast is coming?" Nivana asks.

"Yes," I say. "Let's go."

 **Part 4: Future**

 **Beach, Months later**

I am on a beach with Nivana. We went to the beach on our date this time. I am watching her splash in the water as I think about my next move. I smile. "My beautiful Nivana," I say. I reach over to my jacket and pull out a small box. "Now is the time." I stand up and wave for her to come here. She runs up to me.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"No," I say. "I have been thinking a lot about something lately." She tilts her head.

"About what?" she asks. I take a deep breath and kneel down. I open the box and her eyes go wide.

"Nivana," I say. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she says and tackles me onto the ground kissing me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say. "I should let you know as well. I have arranged a meeting with Sona. Its time we start working towards a future that everyone can be happy in."

"I agree," she says. "Let's do this together." She smiles.


End file.
